


Lipstick

by DktrAgonizer



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DktrAgonizer/pseuds/DktrAgonizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which somebody putting lipstick on one of the Felt in his sleep starts a trend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I wrote a few years ago. Refound it and thought it was still cute enough to share.

It started with somebody putting lipstick on Itchy while he was asleep. When he woke up, he wasn’t angry; rather, he embraced it and rocked the look out all day. He even put more on the following day and told anybody who said it looked ridiculous to fuck off. 

The derisive laughter didn’t last long and pretty soon, other members of the Felt started wearing lipstick. It seemed to amuse Snowman, and a few time she stopped to give people tips on applying it.

Sawbuck’s standing in front of a mirror, looking at his reflection in exasperation. The blue he’d been trying to apply seemed to want to stick to his teeth more than his lips. He grimaces and taps one of his teeth, setting the tube of lipstick down for now.

He’s about to duck his head down and wash it all it all off in the sink when he spots Crowbar in the mirror’s reflection. “Hey buddy,” Crowbar says, knocking on the doorframe. “You’ve been in here a while. Everything all right?”

“My teeth are in the way,” Sawbuck replies, turning around to face him. Crowbar winces at the sight and a sympathetic smile crosses his face. “I’ve tried putting it on a few times already and...”

“Here, let me give you a hand. Get that stuff off your teeth.” Crowbar grabs the tube of blue lipstick while Sawbuck scrubs at his teeth once more. He’s got lipstick on himself, Sawbuck notes. The same exact shade of green that Snowman wears.

“Is that -?” He starts, but then Crowbar’s grabbing his face and hoo boy is he close. 

“Keep your mouth open, that’ll keep your teeth out of the way,” Crowbar says. He’s careful when he starts to apply the color to Sawbuck’s lips, and the hand gripping his chin is gentle. And warm. He keeps his gaze firmly on Crowbar’s mouth.

He’s pretty sure his face is flushed by the time Crowbar stops and lets go of his face, but the other man doesn’t comment. “There, take a look,” Crowbar tells him, a smug little smile on his face.

Sawbuck quickly obeys, and his embarrassment from the other man’s closeness is forgotten as he admires himself in the mirror. “Damn, Crow, you did a good job. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Then dinner’s in ten minutes and everything gets smeared to hell and back the moment Sawbuck starts in on his sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving a comment letting me know your thoughts; I'd love to read them!


End file.
